The Unknown Prodigy
by ezekio.mshana
Summary: Unknown to the Shinobi World A Prodigy has been awoken and is in the hands of the Leaf Village. He know will face his adventrues with team 7 See this story filled with Hate, Love, Hurt and a story to keep you reading. Stronger/Smarter Naruto, Strong OC, OC/harem


The Unknown Prodigy

Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction ever so im very excited! So don't hate please This is a Naruto Fanfic About the OC Character 'Ezekio' So I hope you enjoy the Story will take place after 'The Wave Arc' Yes there will be a Harem. Aswell as the Isobu Is inside Ezekio So Enough with the Introduction lets get to the Story :)Chapter 1:

"Ahh it's good to be back in good ole Konoha eh Sakura-Chan?" said a very familiar blonde knucklehead ninja named Naruto Uzumaki "Shut Up naruto-baka! why can't you be cool like sauske-kun?"

Said the Pink banshee we know as Sakura Haruno. "grr what's so cool about sauske-teme anyways?" naruto said. Sakura Bonked him on the head "everything Baka!" Kakashi just sighed at the view in front of him while Sauske just 'hmphed'. As they got closer to the gate kakashi noticed something he saw a boy there around the age of his genin squad he was wearing black boots, black pants, white belt, white shirt with a black jacket over it.

He seemed to be just sleeping there Naruto poked him with a stick and said "hey are you alive buddy?" The unknown boy woke up immediately grabbed naruto threw him on the ground pinned him and had a hidden blade the seemed to be under his jacket, and pointed it at his neck. Sauske, sakura, and Kakashi look bewildered at this young boys skills he didn't seem to be a ninja he had no headband. "what are you doing trying to sneak up on me huh?"

He said in a cold tone. "ay ay I wasn't trying anything i'm being honest! Dattebayo!". dattebayo The hell? He thought. Then kakashi snapped out of his trance and said "who are you what ninja village are you from?" "Ninja Village? I'm not a ninja and i'm not common around here" they boy said. then he said "I'm an assassin but i don't know how i got here i have been training all my life in this type of art."

Kakashi thought an assassin.. that's new.. he's not from a village so he's not an anbu.. He can become a good asset to the village. Then the boy got off Naruto and apologized then he said "I have no where to go so i was alarmed you were trying to steal my things" then Kakashi said "you should come with us to the Ninja Village named the Leaf Village you will be safe there and become a ninja like these three" Sauske thought why is he letting him in so easy all we know he could be the enemy Sakura and Naruto thought the same . "i'll Check it out if thats ok with you"

"My name is Ezekio nothing else" Ezekio said. "welcome aboard Ezekio" kakashi said. Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske all decided to be quiet on this one. Then Kakashi thought theres no doubt about it im pretty sure thats the Isobu(3 tails) _jinchūriki he will be a good asset and should get along with Naruto._

As they walked to the hokage tower they met up with the 3rd Hokage Kakashi explained everything that happened in the Wave to the 3rd but then he brought up the really intresting part of it. Hiruzen then said "Naruto, Sakura, Sauske you are dismissed step outside please" Naruto the blurted out "Ohhhh come on Jiji! we wanna know what you guys are gonna talk about too!" The 3rd then said "step out Naruto." Naruto flinched he had never seen the 3rd hokage his grandfather angry at him like that he then did what he was told regretting that he had back talked him. "Kid let me see your stomach."

Ezkeio hesitantly then pulled up his shirt the the 3rd applied chakra to his stomach then the seal became visible to see the seal of the Isobu. "ahh so i see the 3rd tailed beast is sealed inside of you young one" Ezekio look confused " I don't remember anything of my past just that I woke up here" Hiruzen then looked at kakashi and they both nodded "Ezekio You know will have a home and friends that you will grow to have." said Hiruzen he grabbed a black genin headband and handed to Ezkeio. "Do you accept" Ezekio didn't make any hesitations he knew this was the best way to survive here and they people seemed nice so what the heck "I accept i will protect this village to the max of my abilities" "good" said hiruzen then he gave Ezekio some apartment keys and said "You will be placed as genin under kakashi-sensei as you know he is right here" said hiruzen "hello pleased to work with you" Ezekio bowed

Kakashi said back "it will be good to work with you Ezekio training is tomorrow at 8:00am sharp make sure you will be there but before I go I want you to hold this" Kakashi took out a paper and Ezekio took it "concentrate on it" Ezekio did as he was told The paper wrinkled and then burned to ash. Ezekio had the confused expression on his face again the Kakashi thought _Lighting and Fire.. just like sauske.. _

"Ok you have Lighting and Fire affinities this will be interesting" Then ezkeio started to build up some chakra "so this is how you gain chakra right?" Kakashi and hiruzen looked at him bewildered that he was that fast to learning how. "well.. yeah.." "cool" Ezekio said. they both sweatdropped.

_2 weeks later.. _

Ezekio had progressed quickly in 2 weeks he could climb trees with his feet and walk on water Sauske had started to look at him as competition while Naruto was just jealous there were two arrogant temes here now. Sauske and Ezekio were sparring they were matched in taijutsu but Ezekio was a bit faster and had higher chakra reserves

Katon: Shuriken no Jutsu (Fire Release: Shuriken Technique)

yelled out Ezekio as he blew fire unto the kunai he had thrown at sauske

Sauske had just dodged them in time because they were thrown at a high pace.

then Sauske yelled out **Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique) **

the fire balls hurled at Ezekio they seemed to hit him but he used substitution

Raiton: Denshi no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Electron Technique)

yelled out Ezekio from behind sauske which hit sauske with no chance of evasion whatsoever

Sauske yelled out in agony while at that moment Kakashi ended the sparring session Sauske got up slowly with static surrounding his body and thought _why is he so much stronger than me where does he get his power from? _Then Ezekio thought _He is almost as strong as me so this is the Uchiha prodigy Sauske Uchiha… _Sauske then got up and walked away to go think somewhere while Kakashi had ended the training for today but then he had told his genin this

"in the next week you guys will be participating in the Chunnin Exams so get ready it will not be anything easy" "Chunnin exams but we just became genin!" Sakura yelled "true but i know you have the Abilities to become Chunin just work hard as a team during this 1 week of preparations.

"So this is my chance to prove that I am better than that nobody Ezekio" Sauske thought "I will show that I will be the Best ninja believe IT" thought naruto "Hmm interesting there should be many strong opponents there" "sauske-kun looks so cool right now wait I gotta stop I can't hold back my team from being chunnin!" "Are you guys ready for it?" kakashi said "HAI" they all said in unison "good" kakashi then thought _Maybe this will be the team to exceed my expectations.. _

_1 week later.._

Naruto,Sakura, Sauske, and Ezekio were walking down the the village path while they ran into Konohamaru and his friends while then they ran into Temari and Kankuro "hey you guys aren't shinobi form the leaf you're from the sand you must be here for the exams" "well you smart aren't you?" Temari taunted Sakura grew a tick mark but before anything else could happen Gaara showed up and had his eyes on Ezekio "Mother wants you blood Ezekio" "Well tell your mother i'm not giving out any donations" Ezekio retorted. "We will see at the exams" gaara replied.

"Fine by me" Ezekio replied Then the Suna Shinobi walked off. "Naruto" Ezekio said "did you feel anything off about the red head?" "Yeah I got this weird feeling in my gut." Naruto replied Sakura and Sauske just started not knowing what the two jinchūriki

*Flashback About a week ago*(lol)

"Naruto." Ezekio said "what do you want Ezekio-teme always showing off i bet your not so great if we fought one on one" Naruto retorted "If I wanted too I could beat you with my eyes shut but thats not what I came to talk about with you" "then what?" "I am the same as you." "wuh..?" Naruto looked dumbfounded "I am a jinchūriki just like you I hold the Isobu just like you hold he Kyuubi" Naruto started to step back then Ezekio put his hand on his shoulder "We are both the same you know we jinchūriki gotta back each other up you're not alone Naruto" then Naruto sniffed "yeah-h you're right lets be friends" "Sure but what I told you is an S-Rank secret thats what Lord Third told me to tell you" "Got it dattebayo!"

*End of Flashback*

As Team 7 walked into the Chunnin Exam building they passed the test they had at the entrance then they Met Lee, Tenten and Neji Sauske decided to challenge lee but lost easily because of lee's abilities even with the Sharingan He had no chance. Then Neji explained why Lee was so strong because of his lack of Ninjutsu he spent all his time developing taijutsu.

Then Team 7 finally found the room with all the other teams were in They all had determined look in there eyes We will try our hardest to become Chunin


End file.
